High School Reunion
by Silvaze299
Summary: A short story about friends meeting up five years after high school. Silvaze


**Hey guys, I was sitting here playing one of my favorite games (Kingdom Hearts) and an idea stirred in my mind. Would you all be interested in reading a Kingdom Hearts and Sonic crossover? All Sonic characters would be human but would keep their powers/abilities. It is just an idea as of right now, but if you think it is a good idea or would just like to read that, than please let me know that you** **like the idea. Also I want to say thank you all for supporting me with my stories. A special thanks to DarkBlaze14 for helping me and giving me feedback on my writing. Go check out DarkBlaze14's writing. You won't regret it because the stories you will read will be great.** **Alright, I think it is about time I get to the story. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Sega**

 _High School Reunion_

 **Sonic's P.O.V.**

It has been five years since I graduated high school. Most of us went our separate ways. Tails, Knuckles, and I are the only ones who seemed to even stay in touch. Amy seemed to just disappear, which was rough for me. I denied it a lot, but I really was in love with her. I was just to blind to see that back then. Shadow went off and became a G.U.N agent, of course. That was his plan since I can remember. He was being trained during weekends while we were at high school. Silver, well I actually don't have a clue what happened to him. That kind of worries me. He was always being bullied in high school and didn't stand up for himself until he met Blaze.

Blaze was basically the opposite of Silver. She stood up for herself and never let her weaknesses show. I wonder what she is like now? I'm sure everyone has changed quite a bit. I wish we could all just… why didn't I think of this sooner! A high school reunion with just our group of friends! That would a great excuse to have everyone meet up again. I immediately grabbed my phone and sent a text to Tails. "Tails, buddy, I need your help with something. I need to get ahold of all of out high school friends and tell them that we will have a high school reunion tomorrow at 3 pm. Tell them to meet at the picnic tables we used to hang out at in Emerald Hill Park."

"Alright, will do. Can you send me a list of everyone I need to contact?"

"Amy, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and Shadow. I will tell Knuckles since I have his number. Thanks for the help Tails." There we go. Hopefully everyone will come. Well it is getting a little late. Might as well sleep and hope tomorrow goes well.

 **Silver's P.O.V.**

Finally, I am home. I really wish they would give me a break. I work at Chaos Pizza and my boss, Vector, has me do like triple the work of everyone else. I get a very hefty paycheck though so I guess it all plays full circle. I walk into my room and flop down on my bed. Just as I did that I heard my phone go off to tell me that I got a text. "Great, Vector needs me to come back in, again I bet." I mumbled to myself. To my surprise I see a number that I don't recognize. I open the message and began to read it.

"Hello, this is Tails. You should remember me from high school. I was messaging to let you know that Sonic has organized a reunion with only our group of old friends. It will take place at 3 pm tomorrow, meet at the picnic tables at Emerald Hill Park. Attendance is optional. Hope to see you all there!"

A reunion? I wonder how long Sonic has had this planned. Knowing him it is just to see Amy again. I wonder if he is planning on all of us being there. I would hope that Blaze would go. I haven't seen her in what feels like forever. Well, I better get tomorrow off work. I scroll down in my phone and click on Vector's name.

"Hey Vector, Can I please have my day off tomorrow? My old friends want to have a high school reunion. I'll make up for it by coming in on my normal day off "

"Alright Silver. I will give you tomorrow off. You are my best employee so I am willing to help you out. Have fun tomorrow, Silver."

Alright! Now I am exited! I need to get some rest do I can look my best tomorrow. I really hope she comes.

 **The Next Day**

 **Silver's P.O.V.**

As I woke up, I heard the familiar sound of my alarm clock to greet my ears. I retched across my bed-side table and turned off the alarm while stretched my limbs. I then got up and headed to my dresser and look for something kind of nice to wear. I grabbed a plain white v neck, a black pair of jeans, and the first pair of boxers I saw. I then make my way to my shower. I took a fifteen minute long shower and got dressed. I adjusted my v neck and allowed it to show all of my chest fur. It was a great fit as the neck of the shirt was right at the bottom of my chest fur. I walked into my bedroom and noticed that I still had three hours until I need to be at the park, so I decide that I am going to get Blaze a present. I mean get everyone something. Yeah, that's what I meant. I grab my wallet and made sure a had plenty of cash in it.

"At least I have plenty of money. Vector pays me very well, especially compared to everyone else that works there." I thought to myself as closing my wallet and putting it in my back pocket. I grab my keys and head out my door, locking it behind me. As soon as I'm outside, I use my psychokinesis to fly into the sky. I fly for a bit before landing outside a jewelry store.

I head inside and start looking around. I saw a pink bracelet that had a few small diamonds on it. I smiled as I knew Amy would love it. Amy is like a sister to me, so it won't hurt to get her something nice. I make a mental note to myself on where this bracelet is in the store so I can come back to it. I still had two more things to get. I keep looking around until I see something perfect for Rouge. It was also a bracelet but this one had a bat in the middle and many different kinds of jewels on each side. I then go to the counter to speak with the woman who works here. "Excuse me miss. I have two things I'd like to take a closer look at if that is alright."

"Of course, Sir. Just show me what you need and I'll ring it up." I showed her the two and she boxed them and even wrapped them for me. "Would that be all for you today?" she asks.

"Actually no, but I have no idea how to pick a third. I need something for my high school crush that I haven't seen in five years. It needs to be perfect."

"I think I know just what you need. Give me just a second." Well this might help a lot. I couldn't find anything I thought that Blaze would love. The girl came back with a box and handed it to me. I opened it and it was a necklace with an amethyst cut into a delicate looking flame with a diamond frame. "That necklace is unique. It is the only one like it that exists. Sadly that means there is a very high price on it."

"I'll take it. This and the other two are all I need. Thank you for your help." After paying for the items and finally leaving the store, I decide that I'm going to grab some lunch. I ate at a small sub shop that I absolutely love. After I finished up I noticed that it is 2:30. I decided to go to the park early and wait. I flew to the park and put my bag on the picnic table we were supposed to meet at. Fifteen minutes later, Sonic showed up. He saw me and ran over to me.

"Silver! It's been forever!" Sonic said to me. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, and you're right, it has been forever."

"What's up with the bag?"

"Oh, that, well I got the girls some presents. I figured it would be nice. I was going to get everyone something but it took forever to find just these."

"What did you get them?"

"Well I got….." I stopped as I saw Amy walking over. She was talking to Rouge and Blaze. It's funny how they all three seemed to come at the same time. "Hey Blaze, Amy, Rouge, over here!" Sonic instantly turned around and waved towards the girls. The girls walked over to us and greeted us.

"Hey Sonic, Hey Silver." Amy said

"Hey Amy, Silver got you three each a gift." Sonic said, ruining my surprise.

"Yeah. I did. They are right here. I have a certain order I want to give them in though. This is for you Amy." Amy unwraps the box and slowly opened it as Blaze, Rouge, and Sonic watched, waiting to see what is inside. Once they saw the pink, diamond studded bracelet their eyes went wide.

"Holy crap." Sonic said

"Wow.. it's beautiful. Thank you Silver. I love it!" Amy said while hugging Silver.

"It was nothing, Amy. You are welcome. Rouge, this one is for you." Rouge quickly ripped off the wrapping paper and opened hers up. They all, including Sonic, stared in awe for a moment.

"Thanks Silver. Hun, this is gorgeous. Very thoughtful of you. I love it." Rouge said.

"You're welcome." I told her. "Now, um Blaze, well… I…. Umm… this one… is for you…. I hope you like it. I spent almost a whole hour looking for the perfect gift for you." Blaze turned a little pink as I said that and took the box that I was handing her. Once she had the wrapping paper off, she then opened the box very slowly. As soon as it was fully open her jaw dropped and she gasped. The others were just in shock.

"Silver… this is….. amazing…. How much did this cost you?" Blaze asked.

"Umm… don't worry about the prices of the gifts." I told her. At that moment Tails and Knuckles showed up. Almost simultaneously, Shadow appeared using his Chaos Control. We all started talking for a while the I notice Blaze walk off a few steps alone. I walk over to her to make sure she is okay. "Everything okay Blaze?"

"Yeah. I was just gonna put the necklace you got me on." I watched her as she attempted to put the necklace on but was having trouble getting it to latch.

"Here, let me help." As I was helping her get the necklace on, she dropped the box it was in on accident. I latched the necklace and she picked up the box and a small piece of paper that was apparently inside it. She looked at the paper and her eyes went very wide. She looks like she saw a ghost. "Umm Blaze, are you okay?"

"F…..f…fi…. Five thousand dollars!" Blaze yelled. I'm pretty sure everyone heard it because they all ran over to see what is going on.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked Blaze and I.

"I…. Um…. It's nothing important." I said, trying to hide my face.

"What happened was I found the price tag of the necklace Silver bought me." Blaze stated.

"So what?" Sonic came back to her comment.

"Silver?" Blaze asked, looking straight at me, ignoring everyone else.

"Umm.. uh.. Yeah?" I answered her.

"Why… why spend five thousand dollars on a gift for me?" She asked me. Everyone around us gasped, obviously surprised by the price. I overheard Shadow asking everyone how I can afford that. Blaze still just stared into my eyes. Well I guess I have to finally man up. It is time to tell her. I take a deep breath and start talking.

"Well Blaze, I am going to be honest. I didn't pay attention to the price of it. I saw it and knew you would love it. There was no way I was going to put a price on love." Her eyes got wide and started to tear up. "Blaze, I got that because you are very special to me. I have loved you since high school. I just couldn't get enough courage to tell you. I finally realized my mistake in not telling you that I love you, so I was gonna do it as I gave you that necklace. Blaze, I did it because I love you. I have been so madly in love with you for years now."

As I stopped talking I noticed how close I got to Blaze and that I was holding her hand. I also felt tears running down my face.

"Awwwwwwweeee! That was so cute and sweet!" Amy yelled.

"Silver…. I…. I don't know what to say…" Blaze says softly. I start to let go of her hand but she wouldn't let me. "I am speechless…." She then wiped her teary eyes.

"Well, if you are speechless, than just remember, actions speak louder than words." Amy tells Blaze. Blaze nods and looks in my eyes. Before I knew it she kissed me. I stood there shocked for a moment, then I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. We broke apart to hear everyone else cheering. We both blushed and sat down next to each other. We just stared into each others eyes for nearly half an hour.

"You guys coming?" Sonic yelled out to us. They all apparently made plans for dinner as Blaze and I were sitting here. Blaze and I got up and started to walk over to them, hand in hand, and smiling like we never have before.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this little story!**


End file.
